A Day in the Fields
by TheMediaMan
Summary: Cody is a tennis semi-pro. This story follows Cody on half a day in North Academy, where he meets a good-looking girl on the courts, and off the courts, and starts a friendship with her.


**This is my first fanfic and it will have characters from the obscure tennis game, Hot Shots Tennis also known as Everybody s tennis in Europe and Minna No Tennis in Japan, where the series originated. Hope you enjoy!**

_A Day in the Fields_

Cody is in the locker rooms getting ready for his next match in the exhibition tryouts. He is currently in the restroom trying to wash his face and getting rid of the sweat from his head. Once he is all washed up, he gets a towel and completely wipes his head and face with it, and his hair becomes wild and all over the place. He picks up his comb and uses it to comb his hair back to the way it is.

Cody: This should hold me up for a while, That sweat sure messed me up a little, but I still feel good.

He then starts thinking back a day before he entered the academy.

*Flashback*

Cody is in a bus going over to North Academy, he looks out a window seeing the sights, including it's forests, small towns, and business locations, he still wonders what it is gonna be like. Ashley is also with him as exchange students. She is always thinking back on how much she loves the shops from Malibu, where she lives in. Ashley looks over to Cody to see how he is doing.

Ashley: So, Cody, I wonder what school life awaits at the academy, since we are exchange students?

Cody: Beats me.

Ashley: I'm sure we will be having a good time over there.

Cody: Well, we will see what happens.

Cody Takes out his backpack, takes out his journal, and looks at a photo of his family, saying quietly "Don't worry, I'll be OK.". After a while, he puts the photo back in the journal and the journal back in the backpack. He then resumes looking out of the window.

*Flashback ends*

Back in the locker room, he had all the time to relax and catch his breath, after all, he had been as tired as a tough sprinter after his run. He put his Gray tennis uniform back on and got ready for his next match. He got out of the locker room and begins to head for the courts and an unnamed coach guides him to the courts.

Unknown Coach: Are you ready?

Cody: Yeah, I been doing fine, I ain't gonna stop now.

Unknown Coach: Great! Good luck out there!

On the courts, Cody is ready to go. A Tan-skinned girl in a white tennis outfit with a blue headband makes her way to the court. Cody couldn't help but look at her beautiful appearance. The two players went court-side face-to-face in order to begin the match. An umpire named Kyo has black hair, slim body, and is wearing a blue collar shirt with white trim, blue shorts, and Black Tennis shoes.

Kyo: Come court-side, players!

The two players come beside the umpires chair.

Kyo: I'm Kyo, your umpire for this match. All right, players. You know the rules, first to 2 games wins, if both players get both points, there will be one more game to play, if you both get the last point, game goes to a tiebreaker and first to 7 wins, is that clear?

Both players nodded their heads.

Kyo: Good, let's get started then, *pulls out quarter* this coin toss will decide who gets to serve first.

Cody: Heads.

Kyo flips the quarter coin into the air and catches it with his right hand and slaps it on his wrist...The coin shows TAILS!

Kyo: Tails, *points finger to Jun* You won the toss, you get to serve first.

Cody: Aw, man. *rubs the back of his neck with his hand*

Cody: Uh, lets have a good match.

Jun speaks with a British accent.

Jun: You bet, but I gotta warn you, I won't hold back!

Kyo: Take your positions!

The two players take their positions to start the match. Jun goes to her side and catches a tennis ball from the ballboy.

Kyo: You may serve when you're ready.

Jun started out with a big spin serve that Cody managed to return, the two players exchanged stroke shots, Jun nailed Codys open space on his side and Scored a point.

Kyo: 15-Love!

Jun: *Does 45-degree angle fist pump* Yes!

Cody: *Quietly* Damn.

Jun serves again, but it hit the net, counting as a fault.

Kyo: Fault!

Afterwards, Jun did a successful normal serve, but Cody managed to hit the ball hard going to her open space on her side. Jun runs to try and catch it, but she failed.

Kyo: 15 all!

Jun serves, cody hits a topspin and they trade strokes back and forth, a few moments later, Cody hits the net.

Kyo: Net!

Cody: What? *mutters* oh no.

Jun smiles as she walks towards her side.

Kyo: 30-15!

Jun serves the ball and is successful, both players again exchanged back and forth, Jun then got close to the net, in an effort to steal the advantage from him.

Cody: *Thinking* I wonder what she's doing...

Cody moves close to the net herself, and Cody does some volleys with his opponent, Jun got the upper hand by doing a volley behind Cody's open space in his side, stealing the point away from him. The crowd then clapped, with a person from the stands saying "Awesome!" from a distance.

Kyo: 40-15!

Jun: *Thinking* That's right, this game is mine!

Cody: *Thinking* I gotta stay focused!

If Jun wins the point, she wins a game point for herself. Jun serves the ball and cody returns it, a series of shots followed, but with Jun making a smooth shot and Cody didn't manage to return it.

Jun: All right, What's next!

Cody: Unbelievable!

Kyo: Game, Jun!

Jun got the first game point, now it is time to change sides.

Kyo: All right, change sides.

Both players switch sides, now it is Cody's turn to serve. He serves but hits the net, Cody gets a fault. He serves again and it nails the service box, jun returns it with a hard shot, but Cody counters it with yt another hard shot, going past Jun and getting the point.

Cody: *little fist pump* *quietly* yeah!

Kyo: 15-Love!

Cody Serves a good one, but Jun counters it with her own shot, and they both move close to the net to do some volleying, Cody then manages to get the upper hand in the rally.

Jun: *thinking* he might be making a comeback...

Kyo: 30-Love!

Cody serves a big one, another series of strokes went back and forth on the court. Cody hits a good, smooth stroke. Jun tries to catch it but failed.

Jun: *quietly* agh!

Kyo: 40-Love!

Cody: I think my groove is coming back!

A indistinct sound coming from the stands is saying, "Go, Cody!" It was Ashley, Cody can barely see her. Now Cody has to get the last point to win a game point. So he begins to serve but he went a little too fast and it didn't land on the service box.

Kyo: Fault!

Cody serves again, but a slow one, thus giving Jun a chance to nail a fast stroke, a series of shots from both players come again, and Jun is moving towards the court to use her powerful strokes to her advantage. Cody got a fascinating advantage and was so close to losing a point, Cody eventually made a shot that Jun didn't return.

Jun: Oh, damn!

Cody: Yeah! My Point!

Kyo: Game, Cody!

The points are now 1-1.

We also see Ashley in the stands, cheering cody on.

Ashley: Yeah! Go Cody!

Now it is Juns turn to serve, Jun serves a good, hard spin serve, Cody returns it, a series of stroke shots followed, but Cody eventually gained the upper hand for the rally.

Kyo: Love-15!

Jun serves a successful serve and a series of shots followed, Cody strikes again.

Kyo: Love-30!

Cody seems to be on a roll, seeming to get the confidence needed to win, but still has to stay focused. Jun serves the ball and it lands on the service box and Cody returned it, the ball went back and forth between sides, Jun nailed a big shot and Cody tried to return it, but it hit the net!

Jun: *Thinking* this oughta give me an advantage...

Kyo: 15-30!

Jun serves the ball, and it landed in the net, resulting in a fault!

Kyo: Fault!

Jun serves again, and the ball landed in the correct service box and play continued, as the ball goes back and forth during the rally, players have been finding ways to make a shot that hoping their opponent doesn't return it, Jun made a diving shot and the ball went up in the air, Cody finishes the rally with a great overhead smash.

Cody: Boy, I love doing overheads!

Kyo: 15-40!

It was match point, if Cody gets this point, he will win the match!

Cody: Time to end this!

Jun serves the ball, lands on the service box and the rally was on, the ball went back and forth through the sides of the court, Jun used her strategy to go near the court to do net play. Cody manages to make a straight and smooth shot through the court and right beside Juns open space on her side, and eventually, the crowd applauded.

Cody: Alright!

Kyo: Game, set, and match, Cody!

Jun sighs in brief disappointment, shaking her head slightly, but soon realizes a tough and fun match.

Jun: *Thinking* Wow, he must have really practiced! that guys good! maybe next time, I guess...

The two went towards each other and shook hands after that tennis match.

Jun: Good game.

Cody went to the sidelines sat on the bench to get his gear and leave the court victorious, he also took a good look at the girl with the white tennis outfit with the tan skin who speaks with a British accent.

Cody: *Thinking* She looks kinda pretty, maybe i'll meet her somewhere in this academy later today...

Cody then got up from the bench and left the court. and he then headed for the locker room to change and head out to the main campus, Ashley then appears to congratulate him and the two walked together.

Ashley: Hi, Cody!

Cody: Yo! whats up?

Ashley: Hey, I saw you play against that girl!

Cody: Really?

Ashley: Yeah! Great job on your victory!

Cody: Thanks, I worked hard to get to that! If I keep this up, I can become more than ready!

Ashley: *Giggle* I see. *sees main office building* Oh, I gotta go, see you around, Cody!

Cody: Later!

Ashley then parted with Cody to head over the main office building, Cody continued exploring around the main campus.

3 hours later...

The day continued like any other ordinary day, Cody sees a lot of students conversing with each other, playing card games, and eating sandwiches. Cody continued walking around the campus, he then sees that same tan-skinned girl currently wearing a school uniform who was his opponent in the tennis match that he recently won in.

Cody: *Thinking* that is that same girl who I was playing against! I'll check her out and see whats up...

Cody Approaches her and starts a conversation with her.

Cody: Uh, Hello.

Jun: Oh, Hi there!

Cody: *Looks to sky* Uh, Nice day out there, don't you think?

Jun: Yeah, Definitely.

Jun then looks into Cody's eyes and realizes that is the same guy who beat her.

Jun: Hey, you're that guy I played against on the tennis court!

Cody: Yeah, I was thinking the same about you, too.

Jun: I guess we are both tennis players playing for fun and training to be like tennis pros!

Cody: Yeah, i'm a tennis player alright, that makes two of us, hehe.

Jun: Oh, good job on your victory, by the way.

Cody: Thanks, you're pretty good yourself!

Jun: heh heh, thank you. So, how long have you been playing tennis?

Cody: Oh, uh... around when I was 15 years old? Yeah, something like that. What about you, if you don't mind me asking?

Jun: Why wouldn't I mind? *giggles* Anyway, that is around 2 years ago, when I was doing karate, I also did tennis as well.

Cody: Karate, huh? I'd love to learn that.

Jun: It ain't easy doing karate, you gotta work through the pain and risk to see the big reward.

Cody: I see. oh, I forgot to tell you, uh...i'm new around here!

Jun: You are? nice! When did you transfer in?

Cody: Around a couple of days ago.

Jun: Do you like it here?

Cody: I haven't checked out everything yet, so I am still giving it a shot to see how it is and see what I really think of it, but everything is going fine so far.

Jun: Good, glad you like it around here, as far as I can tell, the community are working hard to ensure a smooth environment around here.

Cody: Yeah, it won't be so bad.

Jun: Oh! so... what is your name?

Cody: Oh yeah...*raises hand to shake* Hi, i'm Cody!

Jun: Jun, nice to meet you.

The two shake hands.

Cody: Pleasure to meet you, Jun.

The school bell rings, it was time for the two to get to class.

Cody: Oh, I have to get to class, it was good to meet you.

Jun: Me too.

Cody: Who knows, maybe we will both hang out sometime, if you like!

Jun: That sounds wonderful, i'd like to.

Cody: Ok, bye!

Jun: See you around, Cody!

The two then parted to get to their classes, Cody just met an attractive tan-skinned girl with a british accent named Jun and he thinks that she looks like a nice friend to hang out with along with good looks on her. The two would later get to know each other after class. And so, the day runs through like normal.

END

**Well that is the end of my short fanfic, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cody, Jun, Ashley, and the Hot Shots/Minna No sports series are owned by Clap Hanz LTD.**

**Kyo is by me.**


End file.
